


Newton's Third Law of Motion

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP on why we should all pay attention in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newton's Third Law of Motion

## Newton's Third Law of Motion

#### by Rae Evans

  
They are mine I tell you and you are not having them back!  
My grateful thanks to Ande for the read through. It is much appreciated.   
Constructive feedback is positively encouraged  
  


* * *

Jim Ellison had lost coherent thought about thirty seconds earlier. It had happened at the moment that he enjoyed the most in their love making, the moment when the love of his life that was Blair Sandburg held himself in check just after pushing his cock into Jim. It wasn't that Jim didn't enjoy all the other bits of their love making, god no, he loved the nibbling, the licking, the biting, the fondling, the sucking... shit Blair's sucking was exquisite... and the kissing. Blair could kiss for America in the World Kissing competition and out kiss all comers, but it was that one moment that melted Jim Ellison's brains and his body. The moment after Blair's thick hard cock entered him, the moment after he was seated in Jim's ass right up to the hilt, the moment when he stopped ... just there ... just then. Ellison lost the plot at that point. It was as though the world stood still. Blair always took a deep breath at that moment, steadied himself and then plunged on to fuck Jim Ellison to orgasm. 

Whenever that moment came Jim found himself holding his breath, trying to hold on to the feeling. He knew he was on the slippery slope to bliss but he wanted to delay the inevitable, he wanted to feel Blair in him, connected; he gripped with his muscles as if he could hold Blair there, he held his breath and just before Blair started on his long slow languid movement back and then forward with first a little push and then shoving harder until he was grunting with the effort, Jim lost control. 

That afternoon the loft was awash with weak watery sunlight. It was a Wednesday and the rain that had settled over Cascade in the early hours of that morning had finally stopped. The sun had decided to come out and in celebration Jim and Blair had taken to their bed. They had finally closed a big case after an all night stake out, a pre dawn shoot out and an early morning paperwork session. Simon had sent both his detectives home with the order to "get to bed" and who were they, good detectives as they were, to not obey their Captain's orders. 

Blair had taken the initiative and with the whole afternoon and night before them he had decided he had time to indulge himself and take it slow. Jim was on his back his hips supported by the pillow beneath him and Blair was on top drawing his cock out almost to the point of leaving Jim and then at the last second driving back in. Jim thought he was going to die from sensory overload and with what little ability he had he urged Blair on, hastening his own demise. He felt himself smile and his hands twitched wanting to grab Blair and find that tongue but movement of that magnitude was way beyond him. 

Blair drove into Jim again and Jim felt a drop of Blair's sweat hit his belly. The droplet's path was down towards Jim's navel but as Jim breathed in the movement sent the liquid sliding to the left and off his stomach. 

The next thrust in came with a grunt from Blair and then he stopped. Buried in Jim's hole, Jim in seventh heaven, Blair just ... stopped. It took Jim a few seconds to realise. He opened his eyes. Blair was beautiful, his eyes were closed, his hair deranged and beaded with sweat, his skin glistened and he was panting. Pearls of sweat were held in his soft silky chest hair and Jim was speechless with awe that a man as beautiful, clever, brave, funny, short and just so fucking hot could love him like Blair Sandburg loved him. Jim wasn't quite as speechless as he thought given the provocation. 

"Blair, jeez man, you're killing me here do something." 

Blair shifted his position slightly. Most of his weight was on his hands which were either side of Jim's chest, his lower legs were on the bed and as he was about as far inside Jim as he could get, his hips were resting on the back of Jim's thighs. The slight movement Blair made sent a wave of pleasure through Jim. The head of Blair's cock had hit Jim's prostate and he gasped as the jolt lifted his hips off the bed. Blair was still again and Jim felt the cock inside him, felt every curve, every ridge, every vein and he could feel how and where that silky blood engorged skin touched him. Jim was full, a completeness he rarely felt to this extent. He could swear that as Blair breathed Jim could feel his cock breath too. 

"Jim?" 

There was a question in Blair's voice. 

"If I answer will you do something?" Jim breathed heavily. 

"Do you ever think about Newton's Third Law of Motion?" 

"What!?" 

Jim had anticipated lots of different words coming out of Blair's mouth but never those and certainly not at that moment. Jim looked at Blair and saw those beautiful blue eyes darkened with passion. 

"Well?" Blair asked staring at him, a smiling playing on his lips. 

"Well what?" 

Jim was confused. 

"Do you ever think about Newton's Third Law of Motion?" Blair repeated slowly. 

"No but I think about you fucking me." 

"You know you should really pay more attention to scientific principles." 

Blair squirmed and again Jim's prostate was stimulated. Another gasp was wrung from him. 

"I'd rather pay attention to you." 

Jim brought his hands to Blair's chest and allowed his fingers to lay in that soft hair that covered Blair's chest and tapered off below his navel. Blair moved again. 

"Oh my god," was wrung from Jim, "what the fuck are you doing to me?" 

Jim was desperate. Blair did whatever `it' was again and Jim tried hard to pay attention, he really did but it was beyond his capacity to do anything but react. 

"I'll explain it in a way that even you can understand, shall I?" asked Blair in perfect teacher voice. 

"Fuck," was Jim's only capable reply. 

"So articulate," smirked Blair. 

Blair dropped his hips. Jim watched through eyes that fought to close, hoping that watching would deepen the sweet sensation coursing through him. Blair moved his hips round and up in a clockwise direction. When he got to 12 o'clock he stopped and then after a pause carried back to 6 o'clock. The entire time Blair's cock was in contact with Jim's prostate and that small circular motion of Blair's pushed Jim's hips off the bed again in heavenly delight. 

"Are we getting the point?" Blair asked sweetly. 

"Do you think we could go over it again," Jim replied, "I'm not quite sure..." 

Jim couldn't finish his sentence as Blair ground himself into Jim. 

"Got it yet?" 

Now it was Blair's turn to pant, the sweat appearing on his brow. All Jim could do was shake his head from side to side. His cock was leaking cum at a rate of knots, he was so hard it was painful and he didn't know how long he could endure; he was hanging on by his fingernails now as it was. 

Blair started circling anticlockwise this time and as he went round he pushed in further. Jim didn't think that was possible but Blair somehow went deeper inside him. The circling motion continued and then suddenly it was all too much. Jim's hands flew back and grabbed the bars of the headboard. His back came away from the bed and he tried to scream, he opened his mouth but ecstasy had robbed him of words. Semen shot over his stomach in long spurts. There were bursts of light in the darkness behind his eyelids. He actually greyed out. Blair's grunts brought him back. He thought it was funny how hearing always came back first after an orgasm, then feeling. Blair's hands were on his hips holding him down. The words Blair spoke emphasised his movements as he pulled out and thrust back in. 

"Next." 

"Time." 

"Pay." 

"Attention." 

"To." 

"The." 

"Teacher." 

"When." 

"He." 

"Wants." 

"To." 

"Teach." 

"You." 

"About" 

"Newton's." 

"Third." 

"Law." 

"Of." 

Motion." 

Blair came in long hot bone shaking shudders and collapsed on top of Jim, sated. There were no words for many minutes as Jim allowed Blair to recover. Truth be told he needed the extra time himself. When he judged Blair was somewhere near normal but not quite slipped into a post coital doze he spoke quietly into Blair's left ear. 

"Chief what is Newton's Third Law of Motion?" 

Blair laughed and lifted his head from the pillow of Jim's chest. He manoeuvred himself forward so that he could reach Jim's lips. His tongue plunged inside and conversation was cut off. When the kissing stopped Blair rolled to his right cuddling in between Jim's arm and his still sweaty body. Blair's left leg lay lazily across Jim's legs. Looking up into Jim's eyes he finally replied to Jim's question. 

"Newton's Third Law of Motion states that for every action there is an equal but opposite reaction." 

Jim smiled, snuggled closer to the man who filled his entire being, closed his eyes and said, 

"Gotta love that science." 

Sleep took them both as Blair chuckled quietly and asked, 

"Ever heard of the Coefficient of Friction Jim?" 

His answer was a snore followed by muttered words, 

"School's out, Chief." 

* * *

End Newton's Third Law of Motion by Rae Evans: rae2412@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
